shiningtimestationfandomcom-20200215-history
Second Chances
Second Chances is a Shining Time Station family special. Plot Billy Twofeathers's nephew Kit came to visit the station. He ran into trouble when he accidentally broke the window of the signal house. Meanwhile, Schemer's baseball team was practicing for an upcoming game. Kit decided to join the team, but he was having a lot of problems hitting the ball and did not feel too good about himself. He had a talk with an old man named Max who gave him some good advices. Max lived alone in the signal house and was a former baseball player. He taught Kit how to play baseball and was a great source of inspiration for the young boy. When Kit was falsely accused of painting on the baseball scoreboard, he felt rejected and decided to leave. However, Max managed to stop Kit's train from departing the station. Meanwhile, Schemer's team was playing against the Snarlyville baseball team. After Schemer learned that his nephew Schemee was conspiring with the other team, he kicked him off the team. Now that his team was short one player, Schemer became desperate find a replacement player, and eventually gave the spot back to Kit. to Thanks to Max's advice, Kit hit a home run to give his team the win. Kit's relationship with his uncle Billy was also mended. Characters * Mr. Conductor * Stacy Jones * Billy Twofeathers * Schemer * Dan Jones * Kara Cupper * Becky * Schemee * Kit Twofeathers * J.B. King * Midge Smoot * Ginny Johnson * Felix Perez * Max Crowsky * Tito Swing * Didi * Tex and Rex * Grace * Sledgebolt * Sleggo * Schemer's Mother (mentioned) * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duke * Smudger Thomas Stories * Granpuff * Sleeping Beauty Jukebox Band Song Segment * Down in the Valley * Skip to My Lou Medley * Take Me Out to the Ball Game Trivia * This is the first time Mr. Conductor interacts with the Jukebox Band. * We find out that Didi has a crush on Mr. Conductor. * Take Me Out to the Ball Game was re-used only with a different scenario. * This is the first appearance of Kit Twofeathers and the last appearance of Dan Jones. * The name of Schemer's baseball team is different in this episode than it is previously. In the Season 2 episode, "Field Day", it was the Schemer Team. In this episode, it was called the Scooters. * Starting with this family special, Mr. Conductor's whistle and sparkle, and the Jukebox background music would have a lower sound. * This is the first time we see the Jukebox Puppet Band outside of the jukebox. * This is the first time we see someone other than the Jukebox Puppet Band inside the jukebox. * This is the second time that the outdoor scenes were taped in the Tottenham, Ontario Canada area and mostly along the South Simcoe Railway (tourist). Gallery Granpuff18.png Granpuff.jpg Granpuff2.png Granpuff3.jpg Granpuff4.png Granpuff27.png Granpuff29.png Granpuff35.png Granpuff36.png Granpuff37.png Granpuff38.png Granpuff39.png Granpuff40.png Granpuff41.png Granpuff42.png Granpuff43.png Granpuff44.png DukewithFalcon'sface.png Special File:Shining Time Station - Second Chances Category:Specials Category:Post-1993 continuity